Nano/Nanite (Race 5e)
"Within the first few years of our survival, it was obvious that we were no longer superior. So we made them make up for our shortcomings. They are the perfect human....save for the fact they aren't human. Still better than a Scarab at least in a humans eyes" '-Krah, Head of the MechroGuild' In the bustling city, you see a fully metal construct haggling with a vendor, his eyes glow an off-white and blue from the slits in his mask. Bright blue tubing filled with a vibrant liquid seemed to act in the place of blood vessels. A young woman steps out from a building and stretches portions of her body opening and letting off steam as if to vent out the buildup from her human guise. Before closing the vents and skipping off towards another group of humans. On the outskirts of town, one lone traveler manages a convoy. A group of reavers tries to rob him, removing a tattered hood. His one large optical sensor closing in and targeting the leader of the reavers. His hand sparking and summoning a metal blade from his wrist. Perfection Humans in the face of the apocalypse realized in order to beat their enemies on the outskirts of the towns they needed to become perfect. Fearing their own loss of self humans turned toward making a mechanized version of themselves. These perfected beings live as long as they please if they keep up on upgrades and programming, They are also some of the only few beings that humans allow to use magic without being treated as a Scarab. Finding their Place As time went on and these mechanized beings progressed they developed their own sense of place in this struggling world. For those who were male, they labeled themselves as a Nano, a female being a Nanite. Slowly building transforming themselves into more human forms, hiding the wiring and artificial looks under a human disguise. Without the need for human creators to constantly guide them, Nanos and Nanites alike went out into the world seeing all forms of civilization. Some even settling down the banished Scarab tribes. Nano and Nanite Names Nanos and Nanites can take on all forms of names. Either one their creators gave them or ones the adopted themselves. Depending on their city of origin or area of work they may take on nicknames as well to help them fit into the society around them. Male Names: Rexlan, Cyleran, Eddard, Syndox Female Names: Echo, Syndax, Celyne, Elaine Nicknames: Spark, Splicer, Pyro, Gold Nano and Nanite Traits Your Nano or Nanite will have the following traits. Age: Can outlive most humans and the oldest one record dates at least 200 years old from the very first creation of these mechanized beings. Alignment: players can choose to have a known or an unknown human creator. If it is a known creator the DM will have the player roll a 1d4 to determine how their alignment is based. If it is unknown creator players may choose all aspects of their alignment. Size: Anywhere from 5 to 6 feet tall, following that of a human. Size is considered medium to large based on the build they run. Fighter, Mana, Balanced. Speed: Your base speed is 40 feet Vision: Can see in all versions of light. In dim/dark their vision translates into greyscale. Proficiencies: Martial Weapons, Basic ranged weapons. Languages: can read speak and write in Common and Binary. Flaws: Nano’s and Nanites must keep up their daily maintenance otherwise they fall prone to rusting, lockups and viruses. Maintenance can be performed as part of Long and short rests. Body builds Nanos and Nanites have some more in-depth customization options to make sure they are fully optimized. This involves the basics of creating a fighter, a mana user, or a standard build for their body. If the mana build is chosen, all parts of the build must be used. The Brain Your brain has been optimized for maximum efficiency. Running at a higher strength than that of your human or Scarab counterparts. * Ability Score Increase: Your Intelligence goes up by 1 (max of 20) Memory: You can remember and recall anything you have ever seen or heard. It is all stored until you reset or refresh memory. When you reset your memory add a number to the end of your name in increments of two’s: EX: Echo-2, Rexlan-44, Cyleran-12 The Heart Outside the Brain itself, the Heart is the most complicated construct of the Nano or Nanite. There are three options in choosing your heart. * Mechanized: Part of the Fighter build Ability Score Increase: Your Strength and Dexterity go up by 1.(max of 20) Health Increase: Your Health Points go up by 10 * Super Solenoid: Part of the Stanard/Balance Build Ability Score Increase: Your Constitution and Intelligence go up by 1. (max of 20) Health Increase: Your Health Points go up by 10 * Perfected Entropy: Part of the Mana build Ability Score Increase: Your Wisdom and Charisma go up by 1. (max of 20) Health Increase: Your Health points go up by 15 Mana Abilities: You must have both this and the compatible blood type in order to cast mana. it is also why your health is boosted slightly. Mana has many chances to harm its user, the user must be well prepared to handle the consequences The Blood The life essence of a Nano/Nanite without this there is no mobility or function. * Black Oil: Standard Abilities: This blood provides no real bonuses besides providing the basic functions to the body * Electrolytic Solution: Mana Build Abilities: This blood type, when paired with the Perfected Entropy heart, allows you to cast mana. Giving access to the Mechromancer Variant class. * Nanite Solution: Replenish Build Abilities: If you decide to take this blood type inform you DM and they will roll/have you roll to see if your Character is compatible with this blood type. Very rare blood type, 0ne in One hundred Nanos/Nanites has this. Replenish: If you take damage greater or equal to half your health points you may gain 1d4 of your health points every turn until you regain half the damage taken. EX: If you have 200 hp and take 100 points damage, you may regain 50 points. photo credit: ☀https://polycount.com/discussion/122410/sketchbook-rolf-bertz[[Category:Races]]